


I Just

by skyminhyoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Stray Kids Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyminhyoon/pseuds/skyminhyoon
Summary: It was a regular day in their dormitories, with no schedules ahead of them, just them resting after nonstop promotional and schedules.A perfect day for all the kids to rest, to enjoy and relax. But what would really happen?Minho went out for a walk, Seungmin prepared breakfast, but where are the others?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I Just

It was a regular day in their dormitories, with no schedules ahead of them, just them resting after nonstop promotional and schedules. 

All of them were just enjoying their vacant day, with some still sleeping, even though it's already 9 am. 

Seungmin noticed that Minho's curtains were already open, indicating that the older already got up from his bed, and might be outside strolling. He then jumps out of his bed, exiting their shared bedroom with Hyunjin. 

He sets up his station, brews some coffee and cooks a small breakfast for his own, as he doesn't want the food to be touch to cold when the others wake up. 

He opens up his usual playlist, starting the day with some DAY6 songs, specifically Beautiful Feeling, as it is his go to song to start the day right, feeling jolly at the morning. 

As he was singing along, it was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, as Minho enters back in their dormitory, with his casual clothes, earphones, a cap and a mask. His usual go to attire when he wants to just stroll around the vicinity. 

"What are you making?" The older asks as soon as he enters. 

"Just some brewed coffee and eggs and toast for my breakfast. Do you want some?" 

"Please, I'll go take a shower first, it was too hot outside. I'll prefer the coffee over iced though." He then states as he then leaves the room once again, entering their bedroom to get some clothes and his towel. 

Seungmin then starts preparing his Hyung's request, his favorite Hyung that is, after brewing the coffee, he let's it cool down for a bit before tranferring in a cup and some ice. He knows that Minho likes his coffee plain, so he does exaxtly the same. He also knows that Minho prefers his eggs scrambled, so he makes another batch. 

After quite some time, Minho then enters the room again, with a towel on his shoulder and a messy hair. A wet messy hair that is. 

He was used to it anyway, so he didn't even bother staring at the view for some time, though at first, he was enthralled by the beauty, staring at him for more than minutes, that he didn't realized that the older was already calling his name for quite a while and just laughing at the idea of him staring intently at the older. 

He then brings the breakfast into the dining table, fixing his accross the older, as it would be awkward if they were sitting next to each other. 

"The food is ready Hyung, I know your preferences already so don't worry about it." 

"Thanks." 

Both of them started eating, with no conversation in hand, with a heavy atmosphere around them, and just Seung's speakers blasting some day6 songs from afar. 

They both finished their food, bringing their own plates into the sink, and mutually non-verbally agrees that whoever wakes up last would clean it up. They then turned into the sofa, opened the tv, with just both of them sitting almost a mile apart from each other. 

"Seungmo, why are you awfully quiet?" 

"Huh what do you mean hyung? We never converse that much in the first place? We usually just go around and keep things simple and quiet." 

"Aren't you bored by it? Just us bickering when there are cameras around, then acts as if we don't know each other afterwards?" 

"I thought that was already the indication for me to not converse with you though?" 

"Says who?" 

Seungmin then felt silent. It was just a figurative image in his mind, he didn't consider the fact that maybe his hyung wanted to converse nor enjoy things. 

They then focused back on watching the tv, silently, again. What's so weird is that the silence is almost killing both of them. 

"You know what, let's talk, normally. What do you want to talk about?" The older asked. 

"I.. actually don't know. I have no topic in mind in the first place" 

"Then I'll start, how can you correlate a song to each of the members, actually wait no, what song can you correlate to me?" 

"Huh why would I even?" 

"Because I asked?" 

Seungmin then tried thinking of one, but he can't, he was feeling pressured with just the thought alone. 

"Well?" The older follows up, expecting an answer from the younger. 

Time was running slow, Seungmin just wished for it to go faster so that the others will be up and avoid this situation. 

"Ok, if you can't answer, then ask me the same question" 

"...then what song can you correlate me with?" 

"Awkward Silence. You're too awkward to even talk to." 

That's it, Seungmin was getting annoyed. He then tried standing up but was greeted with a hand in his arm, preventing him from getting anywhere. "Oioioi, I was just teasing you're no fun, fine just stay here beside me and I'll tell" 

Seungmin then thinks of just going out, to just escape this situation, but was also curious on how the older may answer. So he then sat once again, with still some gap between the both of them. 

"I Just by DAY6" 

"Huh? What's that?" 

"You call yourself a MyDay but doesn't know what I Just is?" 

It's true, he was the biggest MyDay but can't seem to remember a track called "I just" in their discography. 

"Are you tricking me again? If this is some kind of joke, I'll rather go out and walk around" 

"But it's not? You can search it if you want" 

He then opens up his phone, searching the track and to his surprise, it's actually true. There is a track called "I Just". 

"Huh, why would this be the track then?" 

"Just shut up and listen to the song, maybe then you'll actually know the answer" 

_So I just baby, I've always liked you_  
_Just with that, my heart_  
_The thoughts that falter as I gaze at you, baby_  
_No, not yet -- I wanna be frank now yeah_

The lyrics were in Japanese and Seungmin's still having quite some difficulty understanding some words so he just looked at Minho once again, like a lost puppy, "... so how is this the answer again?" 

"Maybe try translating it? Aish, so dependent. Or even google it, theres a translation there" 

So he does just that, searches the definition of the lyrics, and to his surprise, it was a confession song. With this in mind, he's still at loss on how is this even related. 

"But this is about someone liking another person so much for just being that person? How is that even related to me?" 

Facepalm. Minho just wants to bang his head against the wall at this point. He's dismayed on how can someone be so dense? 

"Don't you get it?" 

"Get what hyung?" 

"Read the lyrics again with the though of me relating this song to both of us!!" He demanded. 

Slowly, Seungmin read the lyrics once again. How is this? What? Huh? And why is no one even awake at this point? 

"Hyung this is... your song to me? You like me??" 

"Thank the heavens, Jesus, I thought you were smart, then what the heck is this?" 

Shocked still, Seungmin's brain can't comprehend these thoughts. He then reads the lyrics once again, 

_"Had I been caught" I asked myself_  
_No... i desperately hid_  
_The flag that's saying "I love you"_  
_So that the straightforward eyes of mine_  
_Won't reflect any kind of love_

He then turns back to Minho, who's looking directly at him, he stares at his eyes, glowing as if it was saying something already, with those eyes just fixed on him. 

_Oh please, love or like?_  
_No matter which, baby_  
_It doesn't matter to me_  
_I want to protect the smile I fell inlove with_  
_It's my precious wish_

He then recalls every situation that Minho tried making him laugh, but ultimately remembers that moment, where they both meet once again in the practice room. Where the both of them just looked at each other, already knew what it meant, with both of them just smiling at the fact that they conversed through it with the words "You're here" directed at that glance. 

_So I just baby, I've always liked you_  
_Just with that, my heart_  
_The thoughts that falter as I gaze at you, baby_  
_No not yet -- I wanna be frank now_

Tears were slowly escaping his eyes at the sudden realization. 

"Kim Seungmin. I know we may have bickered for god knows how long already, but this is just my way of saying that you're still the one. From that moment I saw you when I entered this building, I already knew. But I got scared, with the thought that these emotions won't be reciprocated. Why you asked? Simple. Because it's you. Because you're Seungmin. And that was enough reason for me to like you. No more, no less" 

These things are so simple to understand, yet still difficult to comprehend. "You've liked me ever since?" With those words just escaping his mouth, as he's still at awe at this sudden confession. 

"Yes. This is the only moment I got the courage to do so. Going to dekira every Monday with you made it much easier for me to understand and have the courage. This was the only moment I could I ever think of, while the environment may not be appropriate for this moment." Minho then smiles shyly, "but I can't let another moment pass just because I got scared again" 

"Beautiful feeling" 

"Huh?" 

"That's my song to you. That's why I've always listened to that song the first thing in the morning. It reminds me on how beautiful this feeling is I'm feeling towards someone called Lee Minho, our Lee Know, my favorite hyung, Minho. I've always felt the same, but I've always thought it wasn't the same with you." 

"Then does this clarify anything now?" 

"Yes, hyung, I think this is already enough for the both of us to understand it" both of them smiling endearly with the thought that they like each other. 

Little did they know, the others weren't going out of their rooms for a reason, and this reason alone. They wanted both of them to realize it, and they did. That was enough for all of them to be happy for the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just casually listening to DAY6's I Just and thought of this idea. I dunno, I just really wanted to make something out of this song I guess.
> 
> 2min nation rise up!


End file.
